


To Break a Pact

by nestine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Mark is whipped, MarkNoRen are bffs, Secret Crush, yukhei is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nestine/pseuds/nestine
Summary: Mark, Renjun, and Jeno are bbfs and their friendship is tested when all of them realized they like the same person which happens to be Jaemin. They made a pact to never make a move on Jaemin as to not ruin their 10-year friendship. But suddenly, Mark is put in a situation he didn't plan and he finds himself on a date with the prettiest boy alive.





	To Break a Pact

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second MarkMin fic and I hope you'll love it! English is not my first language and I tried my best to keep errors to minimal. But I really, really, really hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I had fun writing it.

_Jeno most definitely will kill Mark._

  
   
Yes. There’s no lie in his statement. Mark can even clearly imagine how his death will materialize, what he guesses, in about approximately 16 hours, once they meet on their usual table at the university’s cafeteria. Will Jeno even be held liable for his death? Or will Jeno’s brother, Doyoung, can work his magic on the court and manage to convince everyone that Mark’s death is justified because Doyoung being a magnificent lawyer that he is has a 100% success rate.

  
   
_Or if Jeno won’t murder him, Renjun most probably will._

  
   
**Oh well.**

  
   
His foreseeable death, possibly by the hands of his two best friends, isn’t even his concern right now, he’ll just have to deal with it tomorrow. He concludes.

  
   
What he should be worried about is how to calm his erratically beating heart.

  
   
“Were you waiting that long? I’m sorry I’m late, I didn’t even know I have a date. Lucas hyung suddenly called me, screaming, because I need to be here and meet someone because a close friend of him is waiting—“

  
   
Mark honestly will remember what has been said to him word per word, as if the words are suddenly being engraved on his mind. How can he not? When the person whose voice enthralls him, clouding all the other noises in the background, as if they're the only people in the middle of Dongdaemun Design Plaza at 6 in the evening. Oh, how he dreams and dreams and dreams of this moment.  
   
But Jeno and Renjun will absolutely, without a doubt, even without hesitation, kill him because he's being unfair right now. He's breaking a pact - a promise the three of them swore on their lives. A stupid oath they exchanged 2 years ago when all of their eyes landed on a culinary major student, whose name tag states as Na Jaemin, during that particular day in Nutrition month.

  
   
To Jeno’s claim, which both Renjun and Mark noted as annoying, he was the first one to see Jaemin sporting an all-white chef’s uniform carrying a well decorated Harry Potter themed cake.

  
   
He’s my soulmate. Jeno told them, proclaiming his love for anything related to Harry Potter, even recalling his nickname when he was young to be Jerry Potter, but Renjun argued Jeno was obsessed with Gryffindor and Jaemin’s cake was most certainly a Slytherin one. To which Mark made a comment on how he, Mark Lee, would be a perfect Slytherin prefect and both his friends grunted in response.

  
   
That day, the three of them realized all of them developed a crush on Na Jaemin and as the days passed by, they frequently saw Jaemin all around campus - during lunch, breaks hours, in the hallways, random classrooms, on the bleachers during football and basketball games – Jaemin was everywhere. And as their feelings for Jaemin grew more, ogling at the guy whenever he passed by, cooing at the adorableness of his sweater paws, captivated by the color changes he did to his hair, Renjun suggested an idea they thought back then was brilliant.

  
  
Before a guy, who doesn’t even know the three of them existed, ruin their 10-year friendship, they should make a pact on how they won’t ever make a move on Jaemin. To be honest, after months passed or the days turned into a year, Mark thought it was stupid - a really foolish pact he couldn’t break no matter how his heart jabs his ribcage whenever he sees Jaemin or how he feels his knees weaken when he hears Jaemin’s voice looming over the corridors.

  
  
 “Mark? You're Mark, right?”

  
  
And Mark’s knees feel weak - so weak, so so so weak.

  
   
“Umm, yeah. I'm Mark. Lee Mark. Mark Lee. ” He manages to breathe out.

  
   
“I'm Jaemin and I believe you're my date?” Jaemin asks hopeful, dust of pink on his cheeks is noticeable and his voice somewhat distracted by the soft pants. “Sorry,” he apologizes, “I ran from the station because I don't want to keep you waiting for too long.”

  
  
To Mark’s defense, he didn't really plan any of this nor expected this to happen in his life at all. Hell, Jaemin wasn’t even his supposed to be date, or not-date. Mark doesn't really know what to answer now. All he knows is that he’s supposed to meet Lee Donghyuck, his “date.” But he’s not actually going on a date with Donghyuck, he’ll just politely decline and tell him, he isn't really up for a date or anything romantic but he’s up for a friendly platonic hangout. So this should really be a meeting of friends, so it’s definitely a “not date.”  
  
On his defense, again, he didn't actually accept this supposed to be date or “not date” but the invitation was rather out of the blue. Yukhei, his biology partner, who he got an A in Biology because of Mark, told him he set up Mark on a date as his way of thanking him and he can’t say no because it’s already planned out. Mark protested but then Yukhei only shrugged and told him, “Well, tell him yourself then.”

  
  
Mark couldn't really downright cancel through text because it seemed rude and so he found himself waiting for Donghyuck to personally say he’s not interested in date anyone because, in all honesty, Mark doesn't have the heart to date anyone else if he already likes someone else.

  
But now, because of how the circumstances have changed, Mark wants it to be a date. It’s confusing, Mark admits. He’s confusing and all of these are confusing. One thing is not confusing though and it’s the madly beating of his heart that may cause a heart attack any moment now.  

  
  
_I can’t die right now._

  
   
And so in between confusion and surprise, Mark questions if what’s currently happening to him is something akin to a movie destiny shit. Because Na Jaemin is looking at him expectantly with his beautiful brown orbs, and how can Mark really say no to the person who his heart has been longing for so long.

  
  
“So, where do you want to go?” Jaemin says, eyes too bright and Mark’s brain forgot to process normally.

  
  
“Anywhere if it's with you,” Mark accidentally blurts out, spluttering nothing but the truth, it's one of the moments where Mark hates acting on impulse and he just wants to bury himself alive. The sudden outburst of truth makes Mark want to crawl out of the place.

  
  
_God, I need your help. Please, save me._

  
  
And to Mark’s utter surprise. Jaemin only laughs in response – a kind of laugh which sends excited chills running down Mark’s whole body. He expects Jaemin to look at him in disbelief or even gag at him because of his slip up but Jaemin does nothing but be kind and he even offers a hearty laugh, and subsequently telling he’s elated and glad that Mark is a funny one and he’ll never get bored when he’s with him.

 

Mark’s heart swells even more.

 

“I’m that one who’s glad to be with you,” Mark continues to embarrass himself.

  
  
“You're a smooth talker, aren't you?” Jaemin jokes, smiling brighter than necessary.

 

In normal circumstances, and if Mark is eager to win Jaemin’s heart, he should be able to reply but Mark is too dumbfounded to even formulate a simple answer.

  
_Can someone repair Mark’s brain for him?_

 Because it’s still not working properly, he can't seem to think of any coherent reply. _Should he reply? Will a joke be a good of a response? Should he continue flirting? This is flirting, right?_

 

**God, I’m flirting with Na Jaemin.**

  
  
Mark opens and closes his mouth but no words come out of it. Luckily or unluckily, Jaemin might have sensed his struggle and the younger boy happily helps him by actually providing suggestions on what they can do on their date.

  
  
“I only know a few cafes around here. But wait, do you even want to eat? Have you eaten yet? Or do you want to watch a movie instead? There are several nice ones on the list unless you’re thinking of just walking around DDP?” Jaemin asks, eyes gleaming, and why does all the stupidity Mark possesses comes out now. Because instead of properly answering, he only nods as his response.

  
  
Jaemin laughs again. **Pretty.**

  
  
“That’s not really a specific answer but I guess you’re okay to do anything or everything?” Jaemin smiles at him, _again_ , and the tugging of his heart resurfaces, but who is Mark kidding? His heart has not stopped beating unsteadily for the past minute.

 

“Let’s watch a movie then eat?” Jaemin asks and the way he stares at Mark reassures the latter that despite Mark’s struggle, everything is fine, Mark is fine.

  
And for the love of anything above, finally, finally, Mark tugs his senses together and mutters a soft yes.

 

**_God, I’m so whipped._ **

  
  
After a couple of brain struggles and the push and pull of his remaining working brain cells, Mark has, at last, answers correctly.

  
  
“I’m okay to do everything you just said, let’s watch a movie, walk around DDP, then we can eat,” Mark finally tells. “I’m okay to do anything because I’m with you.”

 

The last line filled with nothing but the truth can be considered a lapse from Mark’s judgement. He didn’t mean to practically expose himself. It isn’t meant to be said but Mark gets caught up in the moment. He panics a little, wondering if he’s already scaring the boy in front of him from the sudden revelation.

 

But the smile Jaemin gives him is so bright, assuring him, what he said matters.

 

Jaemin’s smile is so bright Mark thinks it illuminates the darkening sky. It’s so painfully vivid and dazzling, Mark breath’s hitches, and he freezes on his spot.

  
And then he blinks, twice, thrice, his heart hurts, because Jaemin is reaching for his hand, and he tugs him, and Mark is robotically walking, hand in hand with Na Jaemin.  
  


  
***  
  


  
Cliché may it sound but for Mark, there’s no word in the dictionary that can be able to describe the date Mark and Jaemin are having. Even though it sounds so excessively melodramatic, it’s nothing but perfect. Mark has pictured this moment in his head countless times, visualizing in his mind the feeling of holding Jaemin’s hand, or plotting in his head, numerous times, the perfect way to spend a date with Jaemin, but Mark learns that nothing can top the reality he, _they,_ is - are having.

 

They barely talk on their way to the movie theaters, Mark lets Jaemin choose what movie to watch and he suggests they watch Swing Kids, revealing he is a fan of one of the actors from the show. Mark insists on paying for the tickets so in return, Jaemin gets a bucket of popcorn and two peach flavored drink.

 

 

Jaemin has been nothing but stunning.

 

 

After the movie, they decide to walk around DDP, Jaemin insisting they take a selfie using the 10,000 LED roses as their background. Jaemin takes out his phone, snap a couple of photos, instructing Mark to pose for the camera, or filling up his phone’s gallery with funny selfies of the both of them.

 

_Seriously, how can Mark be so lucky? And how can this be happening all at once?!_

 

Mark only dreams of this before – imagines a date with Jaemin but it’s happening and Mark can’t believe he’s not dreaming.

 

 

Mark stutters his way in their conversations but Jaemin will just laugh it off without a hint of mockery or anything akin to ridicule. Mark knows Jaemin has noticed his difficulty from time to time and so Jaemin does most of what is expected of a perfect date, will ask every now and then if Mark is okay, will check if the movie was great Mark, or if the restaurant is of Mark’s liking. Jaemin even inquires if Mark has allergies just to make sure Mark will be okay. Jaemin even offers to pay for the meal but Mark insists he pays and after a couple of minutes of playful arguing, Mark wins.

  
They talk about anything – everything. Mark notices how Jaemin’s eyes sparkle the most when he shares stories about his passion for cooking, and Mark, finally, giving the same amount of enthusiasm when he shares how he desires to be a composer one day.

  
“That’s great!” Jaemin praises, “I will look forward to a certain Mark Lee dominating the music industry,” he adds to which Mark’s ears turn redder than they already are.

  
But Mark manages to breathe out a request in return, “And I hope, before you get to be a famous baker, I get the chance to eat your cakes, cookies, or anything you bake.”

  
Jaemin beams widely, Mark thinks his heart will combust in the next second because he didn’t expect Jaemin’s reply.

  
“Be prepared to be showered with my treats everyday then,” Jaemin hums.

  
And Mark wants to hold on to Jaemin’s words. _Everyday? Then that means, I get a second date? Or does it mean he’ll give me treats because we’re friends?_

 

Mark is still not confident enough to ask what it meant, and it’s already nearing 11 pm as they realize they need to go home or they won’t catch the last subway ride home.

 

So they walk silently to the station, a lingering feeling of hope is hanging into Mark’s skin.

  
The world around them is blurry, noisy – but Mark’s vision is clear, and his ears are only reserved for Jaemin.

  
“I had fun,” Jaemin says before it is announced that the train arrives in 30 seconds.

  
Mark wants Jaemin to know that this day has been the most memorable one, how happy he feels, and how amazing Jaemin is. He has so many words of gratitude, of praise, and of course, the feelings of affection he has buried that he wants Jaemin to know now.

  
But the train approaches, arrives in the blink of an eye. And Jaemin steps inside the train, is already waving goodbye, and Mark just stands there, not even saying anything and when he sees Jaemin, Mark notices a flash of disappointment.

  
And before Mark’s mind processes things, just before the train door closes, Mark hops on the train, and reaches for Jaemin’s hand.

  
“Let me bring you home,” Mark reveals, “I don’t want to say goodbye just yet.”

  
And the smile Jaemin gives Mark puts him in euphoria.

 

  
***

 

  
The train ride going to Jaemin’s house has been uneventful, but Mark considers it to be the right thing to do. They don’t need to be vocal, not when his fingers are intertwined with Jaemin’s.

 

It takes approximately 7 minutes before Jaemin announces they’ve reached his house.

 

Luck is definitely on Mark's side and he can't believe how he manages to talk, have a date, and even hold Jaemin's hand – all in one day.

 

_Am I dreaming?  Everything is so good to be true but Mark twill take whatever it is that needs taking,  especially if it's served on a golden platter._

 

“Thank you for bringing home!” Jaemin says, “I could've done that too you know.” He adds.

 

“I could’ve brought you home too, to make sure your safe.” Jaemin admits.

 

Mark realizes right there and then that there's no perfect time to say what has been bottling up on his heart. He has been liking Jaemin from afar far too long, has been admiring him, and to be able to be with him for a day makes his feelings for the boy even stronger. _How can a person be so perfect?_

And Mark unexpectedly feels a surge of confidence, he needs to say whatever it is that he needs to say.

 

He wants Jaemin to be his and he hopes, Jaemin feels the same.

 

“You don't know how much fun I had today,“ Mark starts and he doesn't think he'll stop anytime soon. “I’m not the best speaker,” Mark continues,  “I prefer writing so I really have difficulty expressing myself vocally,” he says, trying to explain in detail so Jaemin will understand how much this day means to him,  how Jaemin made this day a day filled nothing but rainbows and butterflies.

 

“For the past couple of years –“ Mark begins, ready to confess and spill that he has been harboring feelings for Jaemin,  looking at him from afar, liking every aspect of him.  Mark is so ready to give but Jaemin cuts him off unexpectedly.

  
“Wait,” Jaemin suddenly utters, Mark discerns the younger’s voice is laced with guilt.

 

Mark gulps because _what the literal hell?_  
  
“I need to confess something, please don't be mad,” At this point, Mark would be insane if he will ever be mad at Jaemin. But the look on Jaemin's face scares him. Because there's not a thing in this world that will make Mark - _wait, unless,  no,  no,  no._

 

_Oh God.  Is this a prank?_

 

_Did Yukhei prank me?_  
  
“I lied,” Jaemin uncovers as he begins tugging on the hem of his shirt,  eyes not looking into Mark's.

 

And Mark's heart drops because what if it's really a prank.

 

His worry only grows because what if this is all a prank and Jaemin is a part of it.  And now he's feeling guilty and thinks of apologizing. And Mark’s mind processes everything, the moment he meets Jaemin, the movie, the dinner - everything is so good to be true, so perfect to be a reality.

 

Mark's heart starts to hurt, and not in a good way.

  
“I know Hyuckie is supposed to be your date,” Jaemin explains, and he doesn't notice how Mark is so close to running away, is so close to crying.

 

“Jaemin, if this is a p-” Mark tries.

 

Jaemin looks like he’s about to cry too and Mark just wants to restart everything and erase the part when Jaemin suddenly apologizes. Because what the literally hell is happening?

 

If this is indeed a prank, then Mark will totally be devastated. But the funny thing is, he doesn't think he'll ever hate Jaemin.

 

“He's supposed to go on the date with you.” Jaemin adds on and every second makes Mark agitated, makes Mark think that his theory is correct and that everything that happened today is built up on a lie.

 

_This is a pra--_

 

“And I stopped him.”

 

The world pauses, Mark's heart stops beating, and his mind suddenly blanks out.  

 

“I begged him not to go.” Jaemin says, voice quivering.

 

Piece by piece, Jaemin reveals the puzzle pieces and the only thing Mark needs to do is to put them together.    
  
“Why?” Mark murmurs silently.  It's so hushed Jaemin almost misses it.    
  
“Because he said he wasn't really interested in you and that, well, I grabbed the opportunity and told Yukhei hyung, I'll be your date instead. But Hyuck told me he'd still want to go but I pleaded him not to,  so I went and snatched your supposed date with Hyuck because I really, really, really, for the longest time, want to have the chance to have a date with you,” Jaemin continues to mumble and Mark honestly wants to laugh because of how his emotions got so riled up one second,  and the next second,  it's all on cloud nine.    
  
“Please don't be mad, you probably like Donghyuck and I ruined your chance, but I don't like to keep lying to you. This day has been great, the best time I ever had, and the last thing I want is for you to think I’m an asshole. I’m really sorry. Please don't be angry. I can call Hyuckie and persuade him to go on a da--  
  
“Wait, Jaemin, stop,” Mark feels relieved, elated, over the moon.  He truly is.  He is.  His heart has never been filled with so much love and affection, he has never been happier.  He just can't still believe this is happening.

 

“I'm ---” Jaemin tries to continue, but Mark won’t let him.

 

“I'm sorry,” Mark apologizes, all his reserved are down the drain and the only thing he has on his mind is to show Jaemin how he feels, not with words but with actions, “I might be the asshole for doing this on our first date” and then all the concealed confidence Mark has come in perfect timing and before Jaemin can ask what Mark is going to do, Mark uses both of his hands to gently cup Jaemin's face and press his lips against the younger. 

 

Mark is kissing Jaemin, he's kissing Na Jaemin ---

 

 

 

And Jaemin is kissing him back.  

 

 

  
***

 

 

  
  
“Have you seen Jaemin’s new hair color?” Renjun plops down on the seat beside Jeno on their usual table in the university’s cafeteria, “He posted a photo on his Twitter. He’ll be the death of me.”  
  
“I saw him walking a while ago, the pink suits him.” Jeno reveals while he checks out the photo Renjun is showing him.

 

Mark sits there quietly. Naturally, he’ll add compliments too but he’s busy trying to find the perfect timing to tell his friends. But of course, he knows how good-looking Jaemin is sporting the pink hair. Mark saw. Mark knew. **Of course.** Jaemin sent him a photo early in the morning, saying he only has three hours of sleep because Hyuck dyed his hair.  

 

_I want you to see this first._ Read the text message.

 

While Mark is still elated from what has just transpired literally hours ago,  he knows that he has the obligation to inform his friends of his blossoming love life. And the fact that he broke a pact they made. And to inform them of an important thing that will probabaly be the reason why both his friends will presumably kill him. _Oh well._

_Here goes my epitaph._

  
  
“I need to tell you something,” Mark decides to start before Jaemin or Jaemin's friends see him and breakthe news.  Even though he knows his best friends might not forgive him, or truly will murder him, he can’t keep this a secret to them. They deserve to know.

  
“What’s up?” Jeno tilts his head to the right, concern suddenly painted on his face.

  
  
  
“Sorry?” Renjun asks, completely ignoring his phone and turning his hundred percent attention to Mark.  “Why? What happened, hyung?” There’s a concern evident in his voice and Mark feels guiltier by the passion second.

  
  
“It wasn’t planned. I promise.  I swear! I really didn't know. I just - “ Mark stutters, of course, he will.

 

“Planned?” Jeno asks.

 

“The date,” Mark continues but pauses. He sudeenly thinks he can’t say anything anymore. This is betrayal, he betrayed his friends. _But oh god, I think I’m in love with Jaemin. No, slash that, I am in love with Jaemin and ---_

 

“You went on a date? And you're sorry because?” Renjun squeezes the story from him. Jeno is silent but also waiting for Mark to proceed.

 

Mark exhales then inhales. He needs to tell them.

 

“Hyuck was supposed to be my date but something happened and Jae---”

 

 

  
  
**“Mark hyung!”**

  
  
And the voice Mark recognizes can be heard, both Renjun and Jeno whip their heads, and when they see a familiar figure, smiling brightly, waving his right,  both of them are wide-eyed, looking stupefied.

 

The figure walks towards them, Mark is clutching his heart. _Why does he have to be so handsome, my heart can’t take it._ Silence filled the table, the three of them intently looking at the approaching figure.

 

“You must be Renjun and Jeno, I'm Jaemin,  Na Jaemin.” Jaemin says while he takes a seat beside Mark.

 

Mark noting how Renjun and Jeno, in total synchronization, have looking back and forth to Mark then Jaemin and vice versa. It only makes the matters worse when Jaemin suddenly greets Mark in the sweetest way possible.

 

“Hi,  hyung.  Good morning!”

 

Renjun and Jeno look mortified, and they stare at Mark, betrayal painted on their faces. _I’m sorry_ he wants to say but the words get stalled, and the universe thinks of showering Mark another blessing, or the reason for his demise.

 

It brightens and only worsens, when Jaemin plants a soft kiss on Mark's cheek.  

 

“I have a class in five, I’ll see you later?” And he stands up, waves a little to Renjun and Jeno,  then rushes out of the cafeteria.

 

The silence has never been so deafening. Mark probably needs to run away. But before he can stand up, Jeno reaches for his arm, and he has never witnessed Renjun moves swiftly because the next thing he knows, Renjun chokes hold.

 

But he believes all is worth it, he didn’t die. All he gets is Jeno and Renjun’s demand for a whole year of free lunch for the betrayal Mark did. And the chokehold God knows how long.

 

The damage on his allowance won’t par with what he has now. He still has his friends and definitely, he has the prettiest boy in the world.

 

He thinks he deserves another chokehold when he confidently tells Renjun and Jeno

 

 

“I can't believe out of us three, I'll be the one dating our 2-year crush!”

 

 

 

 

  **“And I kissed him already.”**

**Author's Note:**

> I love MarkMin so much! And whipped Mark is always my favorite :)


End file.
